The aftermath
by LeytonNaleyClinn
Summary: What if Peyton did not survive the dreaded day in the school. Take a look at the gang's new life and see how they adjust. Most of it will be set 5 years later but will include many flashbacks and clues as to what has happened in the time between. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1-13

Chapter 1

"Nothing will happen, Peyton, Nothing will happen to you." "I promise"

Peyton grabbed his face, gingerly. She looked into his eyes, with such sadness and fondness. She grazed her finger on his lips and leaned in. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him like it was so natural. She started to lean back, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Luke, I can't." Peyton quietly whispered, "I cannot stay awake. I'm sorry Luke," she closed her eyes.

"PEYTON?! PEYTON?! Don't you dare do this to me," Lucas didn't realize it until now, but he wanted to be with her, "Peyton, I love you, please don't leave me."

Peyton's eyes kept opening and closing, gently and peacefully. She opened her eyes one final time, "Lucas Eugene Scott, I love…" she trailed off for the last time.

Lucas, now covered in blood, was sobbing over Peyton's lifeless body. Deep and heavy sobs combined with uncontrollable breathing was echoing through the silent library and conjoining corridors. "Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. God. Oh, No. SOMEONE HELP!" Lucas was screaming, "SOMEONE COME HELP HER!" He grabbed Peyton's body and held her close, Whispering, "I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry. I should have realized sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you."

Chapter 2

"Son, can you hear me? Step away from the girl now," Lucas vaguely heard instructions coming from a rough voice in the distance. "Son, we need you to step away. You cannot be here."

Lucas had been so busy crying over Peyton's body, he hadn't even realized the paramedics and policemen standing over him and his late love. When he finally looked up, his vision was blurry and he suddenly felt sick. He leaned to the side and hurled all over the library's cherry red stained carpet.

"Son, take my hand. Let's go get you cleaned up and looked at," said a sweet female paramedic.

"No," Luke managed to whisper in between gasps, "I am not leaving her again."

"Son, she is gone. I am sorry but you have to come with me."

Lucas realized it was time to say goodbye once again and broke down. He held Peyton tighter and closer than ever before and broke down into a full sob. After a minute or two, two male paramedics helped Lucas up and guided him into the hall where his mom and girlfriend were waiting for him.

With swollen red eyes and tear streaks down his face, he walked right past his equally distraught girlfriend and fell straight into his mother's arms. With a heavy heart and her own tears rolling, she whispered in his ear just like she did when he was an 8-year-old boy afraid of a storm, "Oh Luke," She struggled finding the words, as she did not know how to comprehend it herself, "It'll be okay, I promise. It will pass."

Luke looked straight into her eyes, and this was the moment his mom knew that he was completely lost and as emotionally distraught as ever. "How could you say that? What do you mean everything will be okay, we lost her mom. We lost Peyton." Lucas started to cry harder, "How do we go on? How will it ever get better? I don't know what to do without her mom."

Brooke stood beside them, crying her own tears. For she had just lost her best friend and boyfriend. She did not know how to go on and she thought that the one person who would be there was her boyfriend, but it was as clear as ever that her Lucas was not going to be there. He had just lost the love of his life and it sure as hell wasn't her. Brooke had nothing else to do but run. Run away from the pain. The emotional and physical pain she felt. She was mourning her best friend and dealing with her boyfriend realizing that he had made the wrong choice in girls.

Karen stood. She just stood there and let Lucas cry, while trying to stifle her own cries. Karen eventually led her distraught boy out of that terrible scene. Throughout this whole process, Luke had not lifted his face from his mother's shoulder. When they finally reached the outdoors, Lucas walked straight for the benches far away from the doors.

Lucas looked around through his tiny slits for eyes and realized how many people were looking at him. There were countless emergency personnel, medics, police, and coroners, mixed in with the stares of heartbroken classmates, staff members, and friends who had no idea what to do. They all stared at him, with tears in their eyes, and nothing to say. He finally reached the benches and put his head into his hands. He needed to cry, but he couldn't. He thought that there weren't any more tears left for that moment. He was wrong.

As soon as Lucas left Karen's side, Karen broke down. She couldn't bear to see her son in this much pain. Of course, she was deeply saddened by the loss of Peyton, but she had only met the sweet, loving, and slightly obvious girl a couple of times. She did know that Lucas had the same feelings toward her as she did to him, but she was not aware of the extent of those feelings until today. Her mind then went to Brooke, she had just lost a best friend and she had no one. Of course, she had Haley and Nathan, but she had no one really close to her. Peyton was the one person she would have to get through this with, but she was the whole reason Brooke was bound to be a mess. And Lucas, her own boyfriend, was so heartbroken he hadn't even acknowledged her when he walked right past her into his mothers' arms.

Now Karen didn't dare put that blame on Lucas, how could she? He was broken and couldn't think of anything else, but she felt for Brooke. Anyway, she had no time to think of that right now, her focus had to be on Lucas. Just as she was about to get up and find him, Keith ran over. "Are you okay? What's going on? Is Lucas okay?" Keith asked in a deeply concerned voice.

"He's alive and physically fine, but," Her voice cracked and she broke down. She struggled to catch her breath and continued, "Peyton is gone." Karen cried harder.

"No, no, no. That can't be. I was just talking to Jimmy and before I convinced him to turn himself in, I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. He said he didn't shoot or hurt anyone. What happened?" Keith asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She was shot in the leg by a stray bullet the paramedics said, I overheard them" Karen mumbled.

"How did she die though? A leg shot shouldn't be fatal," Keith was confused.

"It hit an artery, Lucas tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't. And no one found them in time because they were stuck in the library and" She couldn't continue.

"Lucas was there? He was with her when she passed?" Keith couldn't believe it.

"Yes Keith, she died in his arms. She died in my baby's arms," Karen whispered.

Chapter

"Nathan, why is the coroner here?!" Haley was in full-blown panic.

Nathan was trying to stay positive, "Haley," He said, "It's just a precaution, everyone is fine."

Haley wasn't convinced, "No. Something is wrong. I can feel it," Haley stated matter of factly, "Lucas. We need to find Lucas."

"Okay." Nathan and Haley started to walk to the front, for the policemen had taken them out the back way when Jimmy Edwards went into the hall. All of a sudden, they halted in their tracks.

Jimmy Edwards was being taken out in handcuffs and put into a squad car, that was expected. What they didn't expect, is what was coming out after him.

"NO!" Haley screamed and started to bawl, "Lucas… is that Lucas?"

Nathan's eyes began to tear up but he managed to grab Haley and stop her from running toward the still body in the bag.

"I have to know Nathan, I have to," Haley whimpered.

With a sigh of relief, Nathan spotted Lucas walking away from the school. "Look, Hales, right there," Nathan said while pointing and thanking God in his head. He had no clue what to do if his girlfriends best friend and his own brother had died.

"LUKE!" Haley screamed and took out in full sprint, "Lucas, wait up!"

Nathan quickly followed and tried to catch up, but for a girl who didn't play any sports, she sure could run when she wanted to and she was way in front of him.

Haley then began to slow down and walk, hesitantly, before she reached Lucas. Nathan was able to catch up. He was just about to question Haley when he heard it. Sobs. Lucas' sobs.

Chapter 3

Lucas could not believe what was happening. He got off the bench and started to walk home. He did not want to see anyone or talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was go home. Ever since he was forced to leave the library, his mind kept going back to Peyton. Peyton's kiss. Peyton's confession, her smile, her laugh, her voice. How could he have been so wrong in choosing who to be with?. Of course, he liked Brooke and would always love her, but not the same way he had loved loved Peyton on an intimate and romantic level, a level so deep he couldn't possibly feel that toward anyone else. Why couldn't he see this before it was too late, why did she have to leave him before that could start something. It didn't make sense, and it wasn't fair. Her smile. It flashed in his mind. Her laugh, echoed in his ears, why couldn't it be him? He should be the one gone, not her. She was an amazing person and didn't deserve anything short of a long, happy, healthy life. Not only that, that life should've been with him. And now, that was gone. He collapsed to the ground and weeped. He didn't care, he just sat and weeped, nothing more, nothing less. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he wasn't sure what is what, but he definitely didn't have the energy or the care to look. He continued to cry.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a look of great concern, but Haley knew just to hold Lucas and ask questions later. She had never seen her best friend this distraught and it was very worrisome for her. She pulled Lucas close and just hugged him.

"Luke, it's me. I got you," Haley whispered gingerly.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence, Lucas began to calm down. His sobs turned into sniffles and he was able to breathe again. He stood up and started to pace. He knew this news would be difficult for the couple to hear as well, and he was not looking forward to telling them.

"Luke, what is going on?" Nathan was extremely nervous, he had just become civil with his brother, but anyone who knew Lucas knew he didn't cry like this.

"You guys, you guys don't know?" Luke knew they didn't know and that surprised him, but he was just trying to stall a little bit longer.

"Know what," Haley questioned, "What happened with you in there? Is it because of Jimmy? Did he die?"

"No, it's not Jimmy, it should've been though," Lucas was starting to get angry. His friend, his old friend, took away the person who he had loved. The person he was supposed to have a life with. The person who was his person.

"Luke…. Don't say that." Nathan said, he knew what Jimmy did was wrong, but no one deserves to die.

"No Nathan, it should be him. If it were him, Peyton would still be here. She would be right here!" Lucas raised his voice a little, and looked the opposite way.

"No. No Luke, it can't be," Nathan voice was shaky.

"Oh God. Peyton, not Peyton. How? Luke what happened?" Haley has broken down and started to cry. She didn't even understand how this was possible.

"I'm sorry. I should've saved her," Luke whispered, "I tried, I really tried."

"Luke, what happened?" Nathan asked struggling to catch his breath and find the words.

Lucas took a deep breath, his eyes stinging but unable to produce anymore tears.

"When we split up, I found her in the library. She was bleeding and sitting on the floor, crying."

Nathan and Haley winced, unable to comprehend, wanting to run away. Wanting, but they knew they had to stay.

"I walked over to her and," Lucas continued, stumbling on his words, "she was so scared, she was so scared and she trusted me. And I failed her, I let her down." He looked down shamefully, "We both thought it was glass until I looked and I saw it was actually a bullet. I tried to put pressure on it but it didn't work. I couldn't get her out, so I tried to keep her awake but I couldn't."

Nathan came over to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder, "Luke, you gotta listen to me," Nate wiped the tears from his eyes, "It isn't your fault. Man, I was with you when you ran back into that school with one purpose and on purpose only, find Peyton and help her. And that's what you did. You helped her, you were with her for her last moments, and that's what matters."

"Luke, I'm sorry. How's Brooke?" Haley asked while rubbing Lucas' free shoulder.

"Um… I don't know. I haven't talked her." Lucas said hesitantly.

Chapter 4

"Lucas Eugene, what do you mean you don't know?" Haley asked, voice harsh but warm.

"Luke…. she's your girlfriend. She just lost her best friend of years. And you haven't talked to her yet?" Nathan's head was spinning, "I know this is tough, but you have to talk to her. You are her boyfriend. You are the only one she wants and needs."

"I can't." Luke said shamefully.

"That's selfish Luke. How could you do that," Haley was getting angry, "I can't believe that. Luke, Peyton was all of our friends. We all feel this the same, Brooke even more. She needs you and you should need her."

"You don't understand, it's not that simple," Lucas said sheepishly.

"You're right, I don't understand Luke! You love Brooke and she loves you. You should want to see her as well!" Haley was furious.

Nathan leaned into Haley and whispered, "Go easy, none of us are thinking straight."

"No," Haley fired back, "He can't just do this, it's not fair to anyone."

"I was wrong and now it's too late." Lucas admitted.

Nathan and Haley turned from each other, clearly confused.

"Look," Luke continued, voice cracking, "I know this is hard for everyone. And I know this next piece may lead you to think differently. I realized something today. I made the wrong choice."

"Excuse me, what?" Haley had no clue what Lucas was talking about.

"I made the wrong choice, don't get me wrong, I love Brooke. She is one of my best friends and one of the best people I have ever known. She will always be important to me, but just not on that level. I loved Peyton. I love Peyton. I will always love her. I don't know what to do about Brooke, but I do know I can't be with her."

"Luke…. Honestly, what the hell man?, Nathan spoke, carefully choosing his words, "when did this come up? Where did it come from? I get we are all sad but I just don't understand."

Haley just stood there, inside she was pissed and hated Lucas, but she also felt for him and understood, because she could tell that this is how he really felt.

"In the library, we were sitting there and I was so scared. Not for me or Jimmy with the gun, but for Peyton leaving me. I thought about how my life is better with her. How she made me smile even when she was mad. How through everything, we always stood by each other and could always make each other laugh and smile even when we didn't want to."

Haley was conflicted, on one hand, her best friend was in the worst pain of his life, and he needed support. On the other, he was destroying his girlfriend. Brooke needed someone but Haley knew it obviously wasn't going to be Lucas.

"Stay with him, he needs someone but so does Brooke," Haley told Nathan, "I'll have my cell. Let me know how it goes."

"Okay," Nathan then looked at Haley with concern, "are you okay? This is hard on you too, I know."

"I'm not too good but there are people that need me. I just can't believe this," Haley said, "It can't be real. How about you, I know you have history, are you okay?"

"About the same as you. I still care for Peyton and she will always mean something to me. We weren't good together but she was still a great friend and I can't imagine life without her," Nathan continued, "it'll take a while but we can get through this, we just need to be strong and be there for the one's who need us most." Nathan then looked a Lucas, who had his hands on top head, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry again.

"Luke, I'll be back. I have to check on Brooke, but it'll be okay," Haley said while giving him a hug, "It'll all be okay."

"Just let me know how she is," Luke pleaded.

Chapter 5

Haley walked up to the dark house, she saw Brooke's car but she saw no movement or sign of life coming from inside. She rang the doorbell.

"BROOKE! Brooke, are you in there?" Haley yelled through the door. She listened closely and heard a faint sound coming from within. She cracked open the door to find Brooke sitting on the floor crying with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh Brooke," Haley said as she rushed by her side, "Brooke honey, shhh shhh, don't cry." Haley knew this was an unrealistic request because she could barely do that herself but she wasn't sure what to say.

Brooke continued to sniffle and look straight ahead. She didn't acknowledge Haley's presence or anything. She just kept shoveling spoonfuls of the ice cream into her mouth.

"Look, I'm not sure what to say. She was your best friend and I know that. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain you are going through, but I do have some idea because I am in pain too. Peyton was a great friend and an awesome person, it's so unreal that she is just gone. She's gone and she will never be coming back. But the important thing is we stay strong and help each other through."

"I just don't even know how this is possible," Brooke said after a long pause, "my best friend is just gone. One minute, she is there and we are laughing and I have a boyfriend. The next, my best friend is gone and the one person I need is too heartbroken to look at me. I can deal with Lucas but I can't and shouldn't have to deal with Peyton too."

"I know. But we do have to deal with Peyton, which sucks. And Brooke, I'm not defending Lucas because his timing and realization and everything is shitty, but he has never been good with dealing with deep emotions. He also has never really lost anybody he's cared about so give it some time and I bet he will come around and explain." Haley said really hoping Lucas would back up her words.

"I know I should be, but I'm not that angry with Lucas. I think deep down I always knew but just seeing it, today of all days, it was like a dagger. It hurt but no where near as bad as losing my best friend in the whole world," Brooke continued, "How is Lucas? He seemed really broken when I saw him at the school."

"I understand, and that is totally understandable. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you, he even made sure I was going to tell him how you are," Haley explained, "And do you really want to know how he is?'

"Of course I do, like I said, Im not all that mad. It sucks but I just want him to be okay," Brooke explained.

"He's not so good. I have never seen him like this before. I don't know how to help him, I don't know how to help you, I just don't know. I wish I had more answers and I could tell you it'll be okay, but truth is, I don't even know if its going to be okay. Im so lost." It felt good for Haley to get her feelings out there to someone else. She didn't want to burden Brooke but she needed to talk to someone.

Haley and Brooke sat around for the next couple hours, talking about Peyton, laughing at memories, crying about the future without her, and recalling anything even associated with Peyton. It was very helpful for both of them. Neither of them wanted to be alone.

Chapter 6

Nate and Luke had walked to the river court, long time home for Lucas and a recent escape for Nathan. They went over to the benches and sat next to each other. Neither of them spoke for a while, but Nathan finally spoke up.

"I really need to know what's going on in that head of yours Luke. I am here for you, you can tell me whatever it is you're feeling," Nathan meant every word. He didn't care about history, with Luke or Peyton, all he knew was that he loved them both and now he could only help one. That is exactly what he planned to do.

"She kissed me Nate. She kissed me moments before she died. A kiss that I wasn't expecting. A kiss with so much sincerity and passion, even with her weak strength. She was in the middle of saying "I Love You", and Nate, I know she did. I guess I always knew, but it was easier to ignore because I was with Brooke. When our lips met for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt all of those same feelings. An intense love overcame me and I knew then we were meant to be." Luke looked at Nate, who was just staring back at him, waiting for him to continue. "It wasn't a lust feeling or a last chance feeling, it was a genuine, 100% I love this girl feeling. I know with my heart and I just wish I knew it sooner. I would give anything to have more moments like that with her."

Nate put his arm around Luke and looked straight into his eyes and said, "I am sorry man. I had no clue and I wish you could have more moments like that with her as well. You two deserved each other and I couldn't imagine this pain you are going through right now."

Lucas then thought to Brooke, "I know I was an ass blowing off Brooke, but I couldn't. I couldn't think straight or get my mind off Peyton, I just had to get out and be alone. I had to escape," Luke shamefully said, "I still don't know if I can face her and even if I did, I have no idea what to say."

"Haley is talking to her right now, I'm sure she's upset but she also has bigger problems than just you right now. She will understand and whenever you are ready, you have to talk to her," Nate said very rationally.

"I know I do, and I want to, but that is for another day. I really just need to be alone if you don't mind. I am going to go home and lay down. I don't know what to do right now and I just need to process," Luke said as he was getting up from the bench, "Nate, thank you. Thanks for talking to me and helping me. And I'm sorry. This is your loss too and I haven't even asked how you're doing. Are you okay?"

"Luke, stop it," Nathan felt bad for Lucas feeling bad, "I'll be okay, don't worry about me. Worry about you and that's all. Take care man." And with that, Nate and Luke shared a quick brotherly hug and went their separate ways.

Chapter 7

Luke dropped onto his bed like a rock sinking straight to the bottom of the water. As he laid there, he was looking at the mural of the Rivercourt on his wall. He thought back to the night when he had beat Nathan and earned a spot at the team. When he and Peyton made eye contact and he knew at that moment that something was possible. Even further back when he was fortunate enough to tow Peyton's car back while giving her a lift. To the first time they kissed, at Nathan's party in front of anyone, when she was dared by Brooke to show her true feelings. When him and Peyton realized in the hotel room they both wanted the same thing. When Peyton was there after his accident and helped him come back. Even when they weren't together and he was with Brooke, their connection was undeniable. Luke hated the fact that he hadn't given it more of a chance from the beginning and now he would never get that chance. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Luke continued to toss his mini basketball up into the air and mumbled go away to whoever was at his door. He heard the door open but didn't bother turn around to see who it was.

"Lucas… Lucas…." His mom whispered, "Are you okay honey. Can we come in?"

"Luke," Lucas felt two hands on his shoulder, "Luke, you're mother and I want to talk to you. We realize how hard this is on you."

"I just can't right now," Luke said, "i can't talk about what I feel because I don't know. i've never felt this strongly and this sure about someone ever in my life. i realized it way too late and now, i can never tell the girl i love just how much i love her."

"what about Brooke Luke? What happened there?" Karen asked sweetly.

"it's just not right. it's not the same. of course I feel bad about the timing and about my realization but i can't help that it's the truth. it just is."

"Okay son, it'll be okay," Keith whispered, "we will be here if you need us but for now, we will give you some space."

Chapter 8

5 Years Later:

"Haley, no. I'm happy where I am now. I got you, and Nathan, and Jamie... I'm happy." Luke smiled softly.

"Lucas, it's been five years. It's time to move on. She's a really nice girl, I swear to you."

"I don't want to... I don't need to. She was the one for me, and nobody can change that," Luke deadpanned.

"There can be more than one. You just have to try".

"Haley, NO! Stop! I don't want anyone but her," Luke raised his voice, "she may be gone, but I still love her. And That won't change anytime soon, I don't want it to."

"Luke..."

"I'm sorry. I know you want to help but I don't need it," a single tear dropped down Lucas' cheek, "I don't want it. It's Peyton, I may have realized it too late, but I'll never forget it."

"UNCLE LUCAS! What are we doing today?!"

"J Luke! What's up?" Lucas excitedly shouted, "How you doing?!"

" I'm great, but what are we doing today?" Jamie asked as he was hanging on Lucas.

"Well, today, I have some things I need to do,"

"You said you could watch him Luke," haley said clearly annoyed.

"No I didn't. I said tommorow I would." Luke calmly said, "you know what today is"

Haley looked away, "yeah... I do..."

"I don't!" Jamie screamed, "What is it?"

"It's the day where we get to honor our good friend Peyton. Where I go and spend time with her, just the two of us." Lucas explained while Haleys eyes were stinging with tears.

"Then why are you so sad? You get to see her!" Jamie was confused.

"You'll understand one day. But you're right, I am happy I get to go hang out with her."

"Can I come with? I want to meet Peyton!"

"Not today sweetie, let uncle Lucas go alone, maybe another day"

"Okay, bye Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted as he was halfway up the stairs.

"He can come Hales. I don't mind."

"I know. But I don't think he's ready to spend the day in a cemetery. "

"I guess. Well do you want to come with me?"

"no, I'll go later. You go ahead." Haley said.

"Okay. I'll see ya later Hales" Lucas said as he hugged her. He turned to leave.

"Luke..."

Luke stopped and looked over his shoulder, "yeah?"

"Try not to be too sad today"

"I won't hales. I'm okay" and he walked out the door.

Haley sat down and struggled to catch her breath. 5 years ago she lost a great friend. She couldn't believe it had been so long and she hurt for Lucas. She just wanted her best friend to be happy but was afraid he never could. She feared that he couldn't move on and that he would never be able to find happiness again.

Chapter 9

"Hey, Peyton. Five years... it's been five years already." Luke stared down at the beautifully hand crafted gravestone with his meticulously placed flowers. He had come to this grave every week for the last five years.

"It was supposed to be us. You and me. Me and you." Lucas paused to grasp his breath, "and it's hard but I'm coming to terms with it. Slowly but surely. I will always have that hole, that emptiness. You will always be my one and only, so how do I move on?"

Lucas continued through his slow falling tears, "Haley wants me to move on. And in some capacity, I wish I could. I wish I wanted to. But how, how can I Peyton? How is that possible? I let you go once, I cannot do it again. We missed out on a lifetime together because I was stupid and didn't want to admit the inevitable. I love you. I love you so much it hurts and that will never stop. No matter what happens. I love you."

Chapter 10

"Hey... are you Lucas Scott? THE Lucas Scott?" Luke heard from over his shoulder.

"Who's asking?" Luke didn't take his eyes off his drink.

"Still cynical and dark as ever I see," the female voice said with a half smile.

Lucas was annoyed and turned around with anger in his eyes. But when he did, he cracked a smile.

"Brooke Davis. Live and in person." He stood up and looked into her eyes. "Gimme a hug pretty girl."

The two had a long embraced and then sat down. Lucas couldn't believe it was Brooke. He hadn't seen her since that dreaded day. And he wasn't really sure what to expect.

"Soooo, its uh been a while." Brooke said looking down at her fruity drink.

"... yeah, yes it has" Luke whispered, doing the same thing with his whiskey on the rocks.

Brooke sighed and looked up to Lucas' eyes that were still averted. "Luke," and with that, Luke's head slowly rose to lock eyes with the one girl who's heart broke just as bad as his did that dreaded day at school.

"Look Luke," Brooke started

"No Brooke, listen here." Luke interrupted. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. The way I acted that day, the way I never really gave you closure. Sure we talked a little bit after the funeral, but I wasn't there like I should've been. I couldn't be that guy for you and I know how shitty I was." He started to tear up, " it could've been so different. I could've and should've been there for you. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

"Luke," Brooke was crying at this point, " I never blamed you. I know how much Peyton could mean to a person, and trust me, it's a whole damn lot. And I know how much you were hurting, I know it. I never hated you, I wanted to but I didn't. I couldn't. I just wish we could've helped each other through it all. Friends, not more but not less."

Luke took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I don't deserve a friend like you. I never have and I never will"

"Of course you are. Things are different. We've grown up. We aren't the same people we were back then" Brooke stood up and went to embrace her old friend.

Lucas reciprocated and gave his friend a big hug.

Chapter 11

After a couple drinks and laughs, they decided to go back to Lucas' house. He lived in the house next to his mom and dad, Keith. They were able to get past their awkward history and keep Peyton's memory alive. They talked the whole night about all of their memories of Peyton and what they had been doing the past 5 years. At around 3 am, they decided to call it a night. Lucas gave Brooke his bed and he took the couch. His mind was racing, good and bad memories flashing throughout his brain. Was he flirting with Brooke, was he not? Was she? He didn't know. When he finally drifted to sleep, he fell asleep with the same thing on his mind as the past 4 years, Peyton.

"Luke. I can't stay awake, I'm sorry" Peyton mumbled.

Luke started to shift in his sleep, dripping of sweat.

"Don't do this Peyton. You said you wouldn't do this," Lucas spat back through gritted teeth.

The same dream that he often had, each one had different variations. Many repeated and he rarely came across a new one. That was, until tonight.

"It's okay Luke. It's okay to love again," Peyton said in a heavenly voice, the blood was gone and it was just Peyton and Luke sitting on the floor of the library. She was stunning, sitting there in all white. She had a glow to her that made her exceptionally beautiful. Luke, in his button up and tie, sat there, holding her.

He looked down, confused. "What do you mean? I love you and it's you and me against the world. It always will be. I'm not going anywhere Peyton"

"You're not, but I am." The blood came back and Peyton started to close her eyes, for the final time. "It's okay Luke. You can love her, it doesn't mean that you don't love me. I love you Lucas, I always have and always will."

Lucas shot up, gasping for air. He ripped off the covers and ran outside into the brisk night. He leaned into the bushes and threw up. He violently took off his damp tank top and threw it by the door Luke sprinted, he sprinted with tears in his eyes, all the way to the only place he knew. The only place he felt safe. The river court.

Once he got there, the tears had subsided. He laid down in the middle of the court and struggled to catch his breath. How could it be happening again. He had not had the terrible dream in months. Why now? He was confused. Did he want to be with Brooke? Or was it just Peyton trying to get him to love again. Whose feelings were expressed tonight, his or Peyton's?

He texted skills and Nate to come down, but it was 530 am, he knew they wouldn't be up for at least another hour. He glanced out into the water and mumbled, "it's me inside your head". The words he told Peyton when he towed her car for the first time. He walked back to the benches and just sat there, his thoughts running wild.

Chapter 12

"Ey Luke, Luke." Nate was hitting lucas' shoulder.

Lucas blinked a couple times and slowly sat up. What had happened he wondered. "Huh, Nathan? What time is it, why are you here?"

Nate chuckled, "7 am, bright and early. And you texted me to come here..."

Rubbing his eyes, Luke gave Nate his arched eyebrow look. "Now why would I do such a thing?"

Nathan forced a pained smile, "cuz you're hurting again big brother. Brooke came back and you were thrown for a loop."

Now, lucas was very confused, "huh? How do you know that?"

"Cuz you mumbled two key words over and over in your sleep, wanna guess?" Nate smiled softly.

"Not really into the whole guessing game" lucas sounded tired.

"Peyton. Brooke." Nathan smirked. "The love triangle continues."

"Hey now," lucas laughed, "that doesn't mean a thing. Brooke came back and we reconnected. I just reconnected with a really good friend of mine."

Nathan sighed, "if that's what you want to believe…"

"Remind me, why did we ever become friends?" Lucas questioned

"because, you realized that i am the wiser scott brother and that you need my wisdom," Nathan had that answer in his head forever.

Just as Luke was about to open his mouth and shoot back an insult, Jaime jumped on his back and Haley threw a basketball at the basket. Nathan stared at the horrendous shot in disbelief.

"6 years of marriage Haley James," Nathan was smiling and shaking his head, "6 years and I still cannot believe you are so bad at basketball."

"Hey mister, take that back! You and Jamie, Me and Lucas, let's go!" Haley was ready to attack.

"Aw man, I want to be on uncle Lucas' team!" Jaime said with extreme disappointment.

"Ouch… You do realize he has a bad heart and I actually play in the NBA, right…?" Nathan looked curiously at his son.

"I guess you're not so bad," Jaime was cracking a smile. "Let's go!"

Nathan and Jaime won by a landslide, and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his oldest friend.

"You suck," Lucas laughed, "Nathan is right. How can you be married to a Charlotte Bobcat and be so so bad?"

Haley smacked Luke in the gut, "Haha very funny, let's see him sing and then we'll talk."


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Luke snuck back into the house around 10 am. He hadn't realized it, but he was gone nearly five hours. He was hoping he could hop in the shower and be dressed by the time Brooke woke up.

Luke peered into his room, expecting to find his old friend sleeping peacefully. Instead, he saw a note in the same spot in which Brooke had been in just hours earlier. He picked up the note and smiled when he read it. He didn't even realize he had a stupidly huge grin on his face until he passed the mirror on his way to the bathroom. He hopped into the shower as fast as he could, he could not wait for what was coming next.

When Lucas got out of the shower, he heard people rummaging through his fridge and kitchen cabinets. It didn't take long for him to throw on sweats and a plain white T-shirt to go and join the Scott family for a family breakfast.

"Am I invited to this family event," Lucas smirked as he walked into the kitchen running his hands through his wet hair.

"I don't think you are invited," Nathan threw back without hesitation.

With that remark, Lucas punched Nathan in the arm and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Gross, get outta here man, only one person can kiss me like that and it sure as hell isn't you," Nathan laughed while winking at Haley.

"Hey! You said a bad word," Jaime yelled, "That's five dollars for the swear jar!"

"Well wait a minute, since when has the swear jar gone from one dollar to five?!" Haley asked in a mischievous tone.

"Fine, you can have two dollars, Ill keep three! How's that for a deal," Jaime rolled his eyes as he gave in.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "No, Haley, you cannot be teaming up with Jaime to get more money from me."

"Mmm, pretty sure I just did," Haley shouted giving Jaime a high five.

All four of them laughed and continued to eat their breakfast, continuing to poke fun at one another. Nathan casually looked up to see his half-brothers' smile rather large.

"Hey cheeseball, what are you smiling about over there," Nathan asked while raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Nothing," Luke replied, "I'm just enjoying a meal with my favorite people. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you're lying about it," Haley said with an accusatory smirk.

"Come on, Uncle Lucas, spill it already," Jamie said with intrigued eyes.

"Okay, okay! Since you guys are relentless, I might as well tell you before you attack me." Everyone paused waiting for Lucas to continue. He waited a couple of seconds, took in a deep breath, and let it out, "Brooke left a note asking me out tonight and I said yes. She said it was a conversation she has been wanting to have for a while now. The note said to be ready by 6 and to dress nice."


	3. Chapter 15

"Luke! Let's go! We are going to be late!"

"Hold up, pretty girl. I am coming."

Just then Lucas rounded the corner, he was wearing dress pants and a button up shirt. He hadn't worn a tie because he didn't even know what this was. She had invited him out, but was he ready? He thought he was, he wanted to be but….

"Lucas Scott, you look so handsome!"

"Brooke, you never fail to take my breath away"

They walked towards each other and hugged each other tightly, "Luke, I am so glad we are doing this." Lucas looked into her eyes and then whispered in her ear, "Me too, pretty girl. Me too."

In typical Brooke fashion, she had arranged for a limo to come and pick them up. When they stepped inside the luxurious mode of transportation, Luke couldn't help but be impressed. There was champagne, beer, hard liquor, mints, and chocolates all for them. He stared at Brooke as she smiled back at him. He felt himself getting a warm feeling inside and it brought him back to the past.

" _Lucas, we really need to stop this," Peyton said._

" _I know, I know. We will, but for now, can't you just let it be and let me kiss you?" Lucas said with a devious smirk._

 _Peyton leaned in close and grabbed his hand with hers and with the other, she pulled his head closer to hers. She ran her hand along his face and down his jawline. Peyton put her finger on his lips, leaned in, and whispered, "we are doing none of that until this situation is under control." She pulled back to look in his eyes, his lust-filled, disappointed eyes._

" _Ugh, fine! You do realize you are going to kill me, don't you?" He said while making his way out of her bedroom._

 _Two weeks later:_

" _I love her Peyton, I do! You and me, we have tension and history, but me and Brooke? We have a present. A here and now, something really special. You are my girl, I will always love you, but I am in love with Brooke. I am sorry!"_

" _You said you wanted this, you wanted me, us! What the hell happened Luke, I thought we talked about this," Peyton was screaming, tears running down her face, "I don't know what to do, I know you are the one for me Lucas Scott. Tell me, what happened?_

 _Luke looked at her with cold yet inviting eyes. He then half smiled and replied, "She walked in the room, completely natural, no makeup, hair in a messy bun, and wearing an old t-shirt. I saw her for the first time in a while. She took my breath away." He suddenly realized who he was talking to and looked at Peyton terrified of losing one of his closest friends._

 _To his surprise, and hers, she smiled. Peyton loved Lucas but could tell he also loved Brooke. She decided in that moment, to save her friendship, even if it meant losing her love. "Okay," was all she said as she walked passed Lucas, kissed him on the cheek, and went home._

Lucas knew the feeling well, the feeling that Brooke Davis could give any guy she wanted to. The feeling of longing and admiration. The feeling that the world is stopping and all that matters is the guy and Brooke. In this moment, Lucas knew he had to try and rekindle his high school flame. He had to, he wasn't letting her slip away that easily this time.


	4. Chapter 16

"So pretty girl, what's on that brilliant mind of yours?" Lucas said while taking a bite of his baked potato.

Brooke finished swallowing taking a bite of her steak and washed it down with her Chardonnay. "Honestly Luke, you don't want to know." Her relaxed manner turned quite tense and she had a little bit of ice in her eyes.

"Hmm what?" Lucas' brow furrowed, unsure as to what to say and confused as ever. The night had been off to a great start, he wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"Look Luke," her voice got stern, "when I saw you in that bar, I had a million emotions on my mind. I had a sense of fleeing hatred followed by uneasiness and excitement, that quickly turned back into hatred."

Lucas was paralyzed and speechless, he had no idea what to say and he didn't know if he even should speak, so he let her continue. He soon realized that was not a great idea.

"When the dreadful day happened, we were juniors. 17 and young, we had gone through a great tragedy, but for real Luke, we were 17. You acted in a way that was truly distasteful and disgusting, not to mention immature. You turned the hardest day of my life into your chance to completely break me. Yes, you were hurt, yes, you suffered a great loss, but how was I ever to forgive you. I saw you in the bar and knew I had to do something. I had to figure out if what you did could ever be forgotten, and news flash, it can't. I'm graduating college in a year, and I now know what I deserve. I met a great man, and he is the love of my life. He encouraged me to see if anything could ever be something, platonic-wise of course. Now Lucas, I am moving back here after graduation and I will be visiting because I miss my little Jamie. We will be in each other's lives and even though there is something I wish I could do about it, there is not. I hope you are feeling at least one one-hundredth of the pain and confusion you caused me. I hate you. And that will never change, just know that."

With that, Brooke calmly and swiftly exited the restaurant, everyone's heads following her as she just smirked. She got into the car that was waiting for her and drove off.

Back in the restaurant, Lucas sat there, absolutely stunned. He had tears in his eyes and he felt beaten and broken, but mostly embarrassed. He looked around and the attention from the audience has turned from Brooke onto him. He didn't care. He knew everything Brooke said was true. He knew that he had played victim when he was more of the villain. He knew. He paid the tab, which Brooke had no doubted ran up. He walked out of the restaurant full of shame and out $500 dollars. There was no pride or money left for an uber, so he started his 9 mile walk home.


End file.
